A Proposal
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Shane and Mitchie were meant to be together. Just how long will Shane make Mitchie wait for a ring?


"Caitlyn, do you think he will ever do it?" I asked her again. She started to get annoyed by my constant repetition of that question.

"Mitchie, don't worry, I'm sure he will do it. If he doesn't then he is an idiot." Caitlyn said through clenched teeth. I flopped down on her bed and grabbed a pillow to muffle my screams.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait. I just…I don't know! I'm so impatient." I rushed out. I really wanted him to propose. Okay, I didn't want him to, I needed him to.

"Mitchie, just give Shane some time. He will do it whenever he is ready." Caitlyn looked at me with serious eyes. I knew she was right, but Shane could sometimes be the type of person that needed a little extra push.

"But, Caitlyn," I whined. I didn't want her to be right; I just wanted to be married to him.

"Mitchie," She mocked, giving me a pointed glare. I knew that it was time to drop it, but I didn't listen to my head.

"Oh my gosh, Caitlyn, what if he is tired of me? What if he is just waiting to break it off? What if I'm not what he wants?" I shot up on the bed as I shot off the questions. My eyes were frantic and filled with worry.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn tried to get my attention. When her voice didn't work, she threw one of her zebra print pillows at my head. Of course, that didn't stop my unnecessary rambling. "MITCHIE!" She screamed, tackling me from the bed. "Shane loves you. He won't let you go, just trust me on this." She had her hand on my mouth to prevent any other words from spilling out of my mouth. I nodded my head, relieved that she was finally getting off.

"I guess you're right," I sighed. I guess you could say I was a bit impatient. Of course, no matter how many words she said about it, I couldn't help but doubt it. Sure, Shane grew up under privileged and all, but now that he had his break, he could have any person in the world. I still thought of myself as a plain Jane. I didn't think that I could interest him for the rest of our lives. Times like these were when I was glad we weren't immortal. Living forever meant finding out that everything we once trusted wasn't true. Being immortal meant eventually breaking down and falling apart. If I were immortal, I would be what betrays his trust. I would be the cause of his fall.

"Mitchie, stop thinking." Caitlyn snapped waking me from any thought I had running through my head. I tried to look at her confused so that she would think I didn't know what I was talking about. "Just give it time. I am positive he will come are to asking you. Just please be patient. I do need my made of honor to help me pick out a dress." She beamed, holding out her left hand. I gaped at the fairly decent size ring. To be honest, I didn't think that she would even wear a ring. I felt my heart plummet at the thought of Nate having enough courage but Shane didn't.

"Oh my gosh, when did he propose?" I tried to sound excited, but I think she knew it was all an act.

"Mitchie, it's okay for you not to be excited. I mean your boyfriend has waited so long to pop the question. But, you should have known that it would take Shane a little bit. He always acts like a little kid seeing a candy store for the first time." She told me, rubbing my back.

"Knock, knock," Shane's voice rang through the house. I heard our bedroom doorknob jiggle a bit before he knew the door was locked. Yes, we lived together, but that didn't give him a reason to propose. "Mitch, can I come in? I have something I have to ask you." My heart fluttered as I assumed I knew the question.

"Give me a minute." I called, getting up from the bed. I played with the lock for a few minutes before finally getting it unlocked. "What is it?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"Can we, uh, go for ice cream tonight?" Yep, there went my heart.

"Sure," I said, not even attempting to hide my disappointment. "When do you want to go?" I sighed out, wanting to punch him in his jaw.

"Now?" He questioned. I looked behind me and saw Caitlyn shooing me away with her hands. I smiled at her before grabbing Shane's hand.

"Why not?" I told him, shutting the door behind us. "So, which ice cream place?" I asked, curious as to why he wanted to walk.

"I was thinking Sweeties." He said. I smiled and nodded, ice cream was always good for the heart. While we walked, I was too engrossed in my thoughts to notice that we stopped. "Mitchie, you look like you have a lot on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, pulling me close to him.

"Nah, I am just waiting for this stubborn person to ask me something." Hey, no one said that I couldn't give him a hint. Of course, Shane's thick skull didn't register that I was talking about him.

"Oh, well who is it and what is the question?" He asked, completely oblivious as to the crowd forming around us. I hated how Shane was popular with the people sometimes. I hated how famous he was.

"Nothing, just forget I mentioned it." I told him, looking at the cracks of the sidewalks. I strolled slowly into the shop, ignoring the star stricken people around me. Dating Shane had it's perks sometimes, but I could deal without all the popularity.

"Mitchie, are you mad at me?" Shane asked once he caught up with me. I shook my head, turning around to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Do you think we can get our ice cream to go?" He whispered into my ear. The sudden contact mixed with his hot breath sent chills down my spine. I nodded, looking at the menu.

He took me to the beautifully lit park just a few yards from the ice cream shop. "Mitchie, I have something I need to get off of my chest." The serious look painted on his face made me think that he was going to end it.

"Go on," I gulped out, sticking a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"Mitchie, I love you. I will always love you. I believe that you are my other half that Zeus made us search for. I know it sounds cheesy and all but I just need you to know that." I looked down at my ice cream searching for words to say. I looked up to search his eyes, only to find him down on his left knee with a purple velvet box in his right hand. He slowly opened the box revealing a gorgeous ring. "I guess what I am trying to say is Mitchie, will you marry me?"

I could feel the tears starting to pour out of my eyes. I was too speechless to even answer him, so I just nodded like a manic. He smiled and slipped the golden ring onto my third finger. I felt my feet being lifted off the ground as he spun me in circles. I laughed at the irony of how it ended. The girl who never believed in fairytales and love met the guy who only believed in finding his true love. Shane definitely was the second half that some people search for, for a lifetime.

**************************************************************************How was it? This is like my third or fourth romance-y story. I wanted to try something a little more out of my comfort zone. So, tell me if I should write more of the romance ones or just stop writing them.**

**Kelsey**


End file.
